pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Woody Allen
Coisas pelas quais vale a pena viver: * Groucho Marx * Willie Mays (há algumas referências a Joe Di Maggio) * O segundo movimento da sinfonia "Júpiter" de Mozart * A gravação de Louis Armstrong de "Potatohead Blues" * "A educação sentimental" de Flaubert * Filmes suecos * Marlon Brando * Frank Sinatra * As maçãs e peras pintadas por Cézanne * Os caranguejos do restaurante Sam Wo * O rosto de Tracy (personagem do filme "Manhattan") ... Lembrei-me da cena do filme Manhattan na qual Woody Allen, deitado no sofá, imagina “uma narrativa sobre pessoas doentes, que continuamente criam para si mesmas problemas inúteis e neuróticos porque isso as impede de se ocupar dos mais insolúveis e aterrorizantes problemas universais”. Como antídoto, Allen pensa em algo otimista: uma lista das coisas pelas quais vale a pena viver. É claro que isso é um expediente, o doente crônico é ele e a lista otimista serve — a ele e só a ele — para subtraí-lo dos problemas inúteis e neuróticos aos quais está aprisionado. Woody Allen cita Groucho Marx, Joe Di Maggio, o segundo movimento da sinfonia Júpiter de Mozart, Louis Armstrong, A educação sentimental de Flaubert, os filmes suecos, Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra, aquelas incríveis maçãs e peras pintadas por Cézanne, os caranguejos do restaurante Sam Wo e o rostinho de Tracy. http://www.blogdacompanhia.com.br/2012/08/promocao-dez-coisas-pelas-quais-vale-a-pena-viver/ ... Groucho Marx, to name one thing ... uh ummmm and Willie Mays, and um, uh, the second movement of the Jupiter Symphony, and ummmm ... Louie Armstrong's recording of "Potatohead Blues" ... umm, Swedish movies, naturally ... "Sentimental Education" by Flaubert ... uh, Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra ... ummm, those incredible apples and pears by Cézanne ... uh, the crabs at Sam Woo's ... tsch, uh, Tracy's face ..." http://myonetheories.blogspot.com.br/2010/05/woddy-allen-e-pergunta-porque-vale-pena.html Texto Original "An idea for a short story about ... um ... people in Manhattan who ... er ... are constantly creating these real unnecessary neurotic problems for themselves - because it keeps them from dealing with more unsolvable terrifying problems about ... er ... the universe - Um, tsch -- it's, uh ... well, it has to be optimistic. Well, all right, why is life worth living? That's a very good question. Um. Well, there are certain things I - I guess that make it worthwhile. Uh, like what? Okay. Um, for me ... oh, I would say ... what, Groucho Marx, to name one thing ... uh ummmm and Willie Mays, and um, uh, the second movement of the Jupiter Symphony, and ummmm ... Louie Armstrong's recording of "Potatohead Blues" ... umm, Swedish movies, naturally ... "Sentimental Education" by Flaubert ... uh, Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra ... ummm, those incredible apples and pears by Cézanne ... uh, the crabs at Sam Woo's ... tsch, uh, Tracy's face ..." Texto traduzido caso necessário (nota-se que perde alguma da improvisação do monólogo) "Uma ideia para um conto sobre pessoas em Manhattan que constantemente criam estes problemas reais, desnecessários e neuróticos em que se metem porque as impedem de pensar nos problemas insolúveis e aterradores do universo. Vamos... Bem, tem de ser optimista. Bom, tudo bem, por que vale a pena viver? Essa é uma boa pergunta. Bem, penso que há certas coisas que fazem com ela que valha a pena. Hm, Como por exemplo? OK... para mim... Diria Groucho Marx, é uma delas... E o Willie Mays. E... o segundo movimento da Sinfonia de Júpiter... a gravação de Potato Head Blues do Louis Armstrong... Filmes suecos, naturalmente. A "Educação Sentimental" de Flaubert... Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra... Aquelas maçãs e pêras incríveis de Cézanne, hum, carangueijo no Sam Woo's.... O rosto da Tracy." http://myonetheories.blogspot.com.br/2010/05/woddy-allen-e-pergunta-porque-vale-pena.html Quanto a pergunta “Por que vale a pena viver?”, o personagem de Woody Allen também responde citando “Groucho Marx, Joe Di Maggio, o segundo movimento da sinfonia ‘Júpiter’, de Mozart, Louis Armstrong, ‘A Educação Sentimental’, de Flaubert, os filmes suecos, Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra, as maçãs e peras pintadas por Cézanne, os caranguejos do restaurante Sam Wo e o rostinho de Tracy”. http://www.revistabula.com/1253-10-melhores-filmes-woody-allen/